


[上一]谜底

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条和土御门的宿舍研讨会研讨主题是经久不衰的老梗贴吧限制讨论话题话题中心当事人没有出场
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 2





	[上一]谜底

“阿上，你不是去了夏威夷喵？这么快就回来啦？”  
穿着花衬衫戴着墨镜，看上去比上条更加像是刚从夏威夷回来的邻居从自家门里探出头来。  
“给你带了点手信，方便进去说话吗？”  
上条扬了扬手中的袋装夏威夷果和科纳咖啡。果然土御门消息灵通，不用说他也知道自己的行踪。虽然这趟夏威夷弹丸之旅上条几乎去遍了每一座岛，但这些手信是他回来之后在亚马逊网购的——在夏威夷的全部时间上条都在忙于玩命拯救世界。  
“方便啊～怎么神秘兮兮的有什么事喵？”  
“嗯……”走进土御门的房间，一切如常，某位女仆正好不在，“有点事想问你。”

“关于一方通行么。”  
土御门的一语中的让上条不由得庆幸还没有喝他递来的这杯水，不然现在自己八成在表演喷泉。  
“前几天他来你家了吧，我看到他出现在阳台喵。”  
“不光是他，还有几个人！”上条慌忙解释。  
“夏威夷也是跟他一起去的吧。”  
“不光是他，还有几个人！”明明是实情，却有点越描越黑的感觉。  
“你可找对人了，虽然共事时间不长，但学园都市比我接触他更多的人恐怕也没谁了。”土御门举起手机，展示通讯录，“一方通行的手机号码我也有喵。”  
我也有！……虽然才刚有几天……  
与一方通行相处的时间，也要比土御门短得多，其中大部分还打得你死我活。  
上条内心有些挫败。不过正因为清楚这一点，才来向土御门寻求帮助。

“我想问问你……”上条端坐在桌前，忐忑地晃动着上半身，“知不知道……一方通行是男是女？”  
“嗯？诶？诶——？”  
意料之外的问题显然令土御门动摇了，隔着墨镜都能看出他的眼珠子在乱转。  
上条手肘抵住桌子，向前略探出身：“一开始我对此没有任何疑问的，但是最近越来越觉得……”  
土御门也采用了同样的动作，两人直接的距离缩短到二十公分：“你这么一说……他确实是很矮哦？比我矮半头不说，好像比女孩子也没高多少。”  
土御门的参照物是结标淡希。  
“那个、我打听过，他跟我身高是一样的，也不是很矮吧……”无辜躺枪的上条表示抗议。  
“噗哈哈！阿上别哭，你比他壮实多了！姿势也比他好，他总是弯腰驼背的。”土御门在记忆中搜索着，“我可从来没见过他那样的女孩子喵。”  
表情超凶恶，语言超粗俗，举止也很粗鲁，打起架来更像疯了一样。  
回忆起在调车场与一方通行第一次见面的情景，上条深以为然地点点头。  
“不过，我发现他安静下来的时候，脸还挺好看的……”  
可能是由于缺乏色素的关系，那张脸整体上有些混血感。锐利的眉毛、挺直的鼻子、较深的眼窝、凛冽的红瞳都给它带来了英气，圆润的脸颊和小巧的下巴柔和了它的轮廓，加上细密的睫毛和及肩的白发，营造出介乎于少年与少女之间的微妙氛围。  
“而且他可真瘦，比女孩子还瘦……”土御门又在脑内拿结标做参照物，因为两个人经常在他面前并列出现，“如果给他穿上女仆装的话……嗯……我认为大腿还是要有些肉才好看喵！”  
“他肩膀很窄腰也很细，但又没胸没屁股，真是瘦到无法看出性别。”上条抱头。  
“早知道趁他失去意识的时候脱他裤子看看了！”  
这句话是上条此刻的心声，但说出口的人是土御门。

真的有过这样的机会，在俄罗斯的冰天雪地里，上条曾将昏迷不醒的一方通行抱上卡车车厢，虽然还有最后之作在场，但她也在沉睡无法成为目击证人。  
“不不不行！”清清白白的上条摆手摆出残影，“那可是犯罪——我也只尾随过他去洗手间……”  
“哦？！”土御门警觉。  
“就是在夏威夷机场的时候，想看看他会去男厕所还是女厕所。”上条停顿了一下，“结果，他进了残疾人专用的那个单间……”  
土御门咕咚一声倒下，捶起地板。

“其实是男是女并没有什么要紧吧？”经过一小时的讨论并没有得出任何结论，土御门试图结束这场无意义的研讨会，“无论是作为同学、同事或是朋友、敌人，性别都并不会产生根本性的影响。”  
“是没有什么要紧……”  
上条长长地吐出一口气。即便是互相之间没有秘密的土御门，下面的话也不能对他说出来。

一方通行是男是女这件事，  
现在关系到上条先生到底是异性恋还是成了同性恋啊……

=END=


End file.
